inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Suijin
Suijin (水神 (すいじん); dt. "Wassergottheit"), war eine Wassergottheit, welche in einem See lebte, an des Ufer ein Menschendorf gelegen war, an dem auch Inu Yasha und seine Freunde auf ihrer Suche nach den Splittern des Shikon no Tama und ihrer Jagd auf Naraku vorbei kamen. Sie wurde von dem Schlangenyōkai und ehemaligen Wasserkobold Daija gefangen genommen, welcher dann an Suijinas Stelle die Rolle des Wassergottes an sich riss, zeitweilig und die Menschen jenes Dorfes am Ufer von Suijins Sees terrorisierte un tyrannisierte. Geschichte Vergangenheit Sechs Monate bevor Inu Yasha & Co. die intriganten Geschehnisse an dem See des Wassergottes aufeckten und beendeten, wurde Suijin als Wassergottheit ihres Sees mit Gewalt ihres Amtes enthoben, durch ein Intrige Daijas, welcher sich die Rolle als Wassergott selbst aneignen wollte. Daija gelang es zuvor den Dreizack von Amakoi zu stehlen und nutzte dessen Macht um die wahre Wassergöttin in eine Höhle einzusperren und dort zu bannen, was Daija recht leicht gelang, da Suijin ohne ihren Dreizack und eher schmächtige Statur kein Gegner für den Schangenyōkai mehr war. Als Suijin gebannt war, nahm Daija wie geplant den Platz als Wassergottheit des Sees ein und began die Menschen eines Dorfes, nahe des Sees zu tyrannisieren und zwang diese dazu ihm regelmäßig Menschenopfer auszuhändigen, um den "Gott des Sees" bei Laune zu halten und das Dorf vor einer Flut oder auch vor einer Dürre zu bewahren. Mit dem Dreizack von Amakoi konnte Daija sich auch die Fische und Krabben, die im Wassers des Sees lebten, Untertan machen. In der Haupthandlung Daijas böse Machenschaften & Inu Yashas Ankunft Nach sechs Monaten der Terrorherrschaft des falschen Wassergottes, erreichten Inu Yasha & Co. die Gegend um den See herum und wurden auf Daijas intrigante Machenschaften aufmerksam, als der Sohn des Dorfoberhauptes, Tarōmaru, sie darum bat ihm und den anderen Menschen des Dorfes von dem schrecklichen Wassergott zu erlösen. Der Kampf gegen Daija beginnt Inu Yasha und seine Freunde stellten den angeblichen Wassergott, im Tempel des Seegottes, welcher von Daija mit Wasser geflutet wurde. Jedoch wurden die durch Feen des Sees vor Daija gerettet und jene Feen erzählten ebenfalls, dass jener Daija gar nicht der wahre Wassergott des Sees wäre, sondern nur ein intriganter Schurke, der den wahren Wassergott beseitigte, um seine eigenen Machenschaften ausleben zu können. Suijins Befreiung Inu Yasha machte sich dann auf Kagome Higurashi aus den Fängen Daijas zu retten, währen Sango und Miroku sich auf die Suche nach dem Verbleib des wahren Wassergottes machten und Suijin dann in jener Höhle auffanden, in der sie von Daija gebannt wurde. Sie befreiten die Wassergöttin und kehrten mit ihr zum Schauplatz an dem Inu Yasha im Seewasser gerade gegen Daija kämpfte. Suijins stellt sich Daija entgegen Als sie ankamen, nutzte Suijin die Fähigkeit ihrer Ohrringe, mit deren Hilfe sie das Wasser des Sees aufspalten konnte, um so das Kampfgeschehen innerhalb des Sees verfolgen zu können. Daija machte im Kampf ordentlich Gebrauch von den Kräften des Dreizacks von Amakoi und erzeugte mit desse Hilfe einige Wirbelstürme, mit denen Daija das Dorf am Ufer des Sees zerstören wollte. Suijin bat daraufhin um Mithilfe und meinte, dass Inu Yasha und seine Gefährten Daija nur den Dreizack von Amakoi zu entreißen brauchen und Suijin wieder in die Hände zu reichen, den Rest würde sie dan selbst erledigen. Der Dreizack konnte auf Suijins Bitte hin auch tatsächlich aus Daijas Gewalt zurückgeholt werden Suijins Körper wächst wieder zu dessen ursprünglicher Höhe, auch konnte Suijin die von Daija hervorgerufenen Wirbelstürme im Nu stoppen und das Dorf vor größeren Schäden bewahren. Daijas Tod & Suijins Rückkehr Nachdem Inu Yasha mit seinem Tessaiga Daijas Schlangenkörper in zwei Teile zerschneiden konnte und diese Überreste von Mirokus Kazaana verschluckt wurden, kehrte Suijin wieder an den See, Wassergottheit zurück und schenkte den Dorfbewohnern wieder ei friedliches Leben in Harmonie und Sicherheit, unter dem Schutz von Suijin stehend. Stärken & Fähigkeiten thumb|Suijins Ohrringe, mit denen sie das Wasser aufspalten konnte. *'"Wettermanipulation:"' Ihr Dreizack besaß die Macht, seine Besitzer, das Wetter kontrollieren zu lassen. So war dies zu sehen, als Suijin den Dreizack wieder zurück bekam und ihn mit der Spitze gen Himmel erhob, war sie in der Lage den von Daija zuvor erzeugten Sturm augenblicklich zu beenden. *'"Wassermanipulation:"' Auch konnte Suijin mit Hilfe ihres Dreizacks das Wasser kontrollieren. Die war zu sehen, als Daija noch im Besitz des Dreizacks von Amakoi war und er ihn dazu benutze, Wellen auf dem See zu erzeugen, welche heftig genug waren, einige Häuser des Uferdorfes zu zerstören und tiefe Löscher im Boden zu hinterlassen. Nach Aussage von Inu Yasha & Co. hätte diese Wellenattacke wohl auch ausgereicht, um das ganze Dorf auszulöschen. Auch konnte man mit dieser wassermanipulativen Fähigkeit Wasserstrudel erzeugen. *'"Schaum:"' Schon durch bloße Berührung konnte man mit dem Dreizack Objekte nach Belieben in Schaum hüllen bzw. auch verwandeln. *'"Teleportation:"' Der Dreizack von Amakoi besaß auch eine Teleportationsfähigkeit. So wurde Inu Yasha on Daija auf den Grund des Sees teleportiert und Daija konnte so Kagome mit dieser Fähigkeit ebenfalls in seine Gewalt bringen. *'"Zauberei:"' Mit Hilfe der mystischen Kräfte des Dreizacks von Amakoi, war es auch möglich Gegenstände oder Tiere mit einem Zauberbann zu belegen bzw. diese mit einem Zauberbann zu kontrollieren. Daija nutze dies, um sich Fische und Krabben aus Suijins Sees zu seinen Untertanen zu machen. Auch erlaubte es diese Waffe, dass Daija sich in eine menschliche Gestalt verwandeln konnte und die Körpergröße von Suijin wurde durch den Dreizack verwandelt in eine physisch größere Gestalt. Waffen Amakoidreizack_(Spitze).jpg|Der Amakoidreizack Suijin_benutzt_den_Amakoidreizack.jpg|Suijin benutzt den Amakoidreizack *'"Dreizack von Amakoi:"' Der Dreizack von Amakoi war Suijins signifikante und wichtigste Waffe. Die Macht dieses Dreizackes war unermesslich groß, für eine wahren Wassergott, wie Suijin, waren seine Fähigkeiten eine große Hilfe. Auch war der Dreizack in der Lage, Tessaiga im Kampf in seine Katanaform als rostige Klinge zurück verwandeln zu lassen und auch Sangos Hiraikotsu konnte der Dreizack mit Leichtigkeit abwähren. Auch konnte man mit dessen Zackenklingen recht leicht durch Holz und auch Fleisch schneiden. Der Amakoidreizack war zwar mächtig, aber für Menschen, Yōkai und Hanyō leider nutzlos, da nur Wesen, welche selbst spirituelle Wesen waren, wie Suijin oder auch Daija (welcher ehemals die Position eines Wasserkobolds inne hatte), die Fähigkeiten des Dreizacks entfalten konnte. en:Suijin es:Deidad del Agua ja:水神 ms:Dewi Air zh:水神 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich